Radium rifle (Far Harbor)
50 |AP used = |special = |fire rate =40 |range =119 |accuracy =69 |weight =11.1 |value =110 |ammo =.45 rounds |clip size =20 |perk dmg =Rifleman (stock) Commando (automatic) Bloody Mess Astoundingly Awesome 2 (with scope) Basher Nuclear Physicist Ace Operator (with suppressor) |perk mod =Gun Nut Science! |quests = |edid =DLC03_RadiumRifle |baseid = }} The radium rifle is a weapon in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. Characteristics The radium rifle is a pre-War carbine that has been modified to deal radiation damage. Its regular wooden and steel rifle components have been upgraded with all manner of wiring and circuitry, among them what looks like two sets of gamma rounds on the barrel in front of the ejection port. A crudely made dish fashioned from wire and tin foil surrounds the muzzle on long barreled variants. This component is somewhat reminiscent of the gamma gun and most likely the source of the radium rifle's radiation damage. With the ported variant of the long barrel, looking at the weapon from the front shows the dish's foil parts forming the well-known radiation warning symbol with the barrel representing the center point. The radium rifle's upgrade options are largely identical to those of the Commonwealth's combat rifle, with the notable difference of requiring much higher levels of the Gun Nut and Science! perks. Its considerable radiation damage per shot makes it more dangerous to regenerating enemies like Legendaries, but especially to the Sole Survivor. People without good radiation resistance will succumb to rad poisoning very quickly when under fire from even one radium rifle. Without radiation resistance, 20 hits will spell death to any character or creature. The default radium rifle has obstructive iron sights with protruding components; automatic variants have high recoil; the weapon suffers from a slow reload speed. Though these are largely remedied by weapon modifications. Weapon modifications }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} }} Variants * A unique version of the radium rifle, the Kiloton radium rifle, can be obtained from Kane in the Nucleus. * Another unique version is Radical Conversion, which is awarded to the player character upon completing the quest, Ablutions. Locations * Frequently carried by Children of Atom on the Island, especially by Zealots in and around the Nucleus. * Several rifles can be found lying around in Children of Atom territory. * Can be purchased from weapon vendors across the Island. * One can be found in the cabin at Kawaketak Station. Behind the scenes Radium is a chemical element well known for being highly radioactive. Bugs The fire rate for the the various automatic receivers will read as 300 in the various inventory displays (personal, container, merchant), with the correct value (90) being shown only in the workbench display. Contrary to reports based on the bugged display values, the automatic Radium Rifles do not have a faster rate of fire than a minigun's. It is unknown what causes or remedies this for now, but has been noted by various players. Gallery FO4FH_Long_radium_rifle.png|Radium rifle with a long barrel and full stock FO4FH_Sharpshooter_radium_rifle.png|Radium rifle with long ported barrel, marksman's stock, large magazine and scope. Category:Far Harbor weapons es:Rifle de radio ru:Радиевый карабин uk:Радієвий карабін